


My Favorite Curse

by DudebroDotJaypeg



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I do it for the girls gays and theys, I don't know what's going on either, I mean it's kinda a happy ending, I zone out in the middle of writing sentences and it is painfully obvious, Levi is a bit of an asshole in this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, Name-Calling, No Smut, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, autocorrect did NOT like that, but the not good kind, i guess?????, im sorry, math sucks, oh yeah they curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudebroDotJaypeg/pseuds/DudebroDotJaypeg
Summary: Leviathan and Mammon are arguing once again. Nothing out of usual; or at least Y/N thinks...
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	My Favorite Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the wifi went out and went with it. Also this is my first fanfic so it's not going to be the next 50 shades of grey. I just love Mammon so much and hate it when his brothers make fun of him so I decided to write about it.

Y/N stared aimlessly at a math problem in their notebook. They always felt so dumb whenever they had to do problems like these. What in the absolute hell does 3(x-5)+4x even mean? How does that relate to a line? They thought that this was absolute bullshit. 

Y/N groaned and smacked their head into their textbook. It was definitely time for a snack break. They sat up and slammed that goddamn book close. 

As they walked out into the hallway, they heard yelling; nothing unusual given the fact that they lived in a house full of demons. Y/N passed it off as nothing much and continued to make their way to the kitchen. As the yelling started to get more and more passionate, they started to get more and more worried. After grabbing something out of the cabinet, Y/N decided to go investigate what was going on. 

They followed the noise into the living room, where they saw Levi and Mammon fighting again. This happened about once a week, and the fights were usually about stolen objects or money. Though, Y/N couldn’t tell what this one was about, since it was just the two throwing insults at each other by this point. Pretty mean ones at that. 

“Being a no-good, greedy, scumbag must be all that you’re good at, given the fact that it’s all you do! All you focus on is your stupid schemes to try and steal more shit!” Levi yelled at him, “You don’t even _try_ to be nice to anyone anymore.”

“It’s not like I wanted to turn out this way! I didn’t want my life to turn into this clusterfuck of stupid decisions and fighting!” Mammon’s voice was shaky and cracking. 

“So what _did_ you expect? Did you expect everyone to just love you even after you cheated them out of everything they own? Did you expect to still be viewed as the “perfect” angel that you once were? And just when I thought that you couldn’t be any more of a dumbass,” Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I-It’s not like that,” Mammon’s voice was barely above a whisper at that point. Y/N could see that his eyes were now glossy and aimed at the floor.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s exactly like that. You still sit on that high horse of yours and think that everyone loved you when in reality-“ Levi let out a small giggle and stepped closer to him.”- you just make life worse for every person you meet.”

That was the breaking point. Mammon quickly spun around and bolted out of the room, covering his face with his arm. Y/N decided to give him a moment before deciding to go talk to him. For now, they were going to talk to Leviathan instead. 

“Hey fuckass,” Y/N caught Levi right as he was about to walk out, “What in the hell was that about.”

“Hm?” Leviathan hummed.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Y/N was about one more smartass reply away from slapping this demon, “Why the _fuck_ would you say thoose things to him.”

“Oh, that,” Y/N refrained from saying, ‘What the fuck did you think I was talking about shit for brains’, “I didn’t say anything that I don’t believe.”

Ok now _that_ was too fucking far. It’s one thing to say that your brother is a burden and curse to everyone around him, it’s another thing to actually believe it. Y/N was done with his bullshit at that point and decided that actions would speak louder than words. 

The _smack_! rang throughout the room as Levi stood there in shock. It was a miracle that he didn’t lash out at them. Y/N stared up at him with an enraged look on their face. They truly cared for Mammon, and there was no way in all three realms that they could ever think that he was a burden or a curse. It made them furious to think that any saw him that way. 

“I would have never thought that you could be so cruel, Levi,” Y/N started to walk away, “I knew you were a demon, but I never knew that you could act like such an asshole.” 

And just like that, Y/N walked out of the living room to try and talk to Mammon, leaving Leviathan to stand there in awe. The balls that this human had to slap a _demon_. One day this was going to get them killed. 

Y/N stood in front of Mammon’s door and considered whether or not they should go in. They didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but they also didn’t want him to have to deal with what Levi said on his own. They took a deep breath in and decided that talking to him would be the best option. If Mammon didn’t want to talk, Y/N could just leave; but there’s a very slim chance that Mammon would try and come to them to talk about what happened. 

They lightly knocked on his door and waited for an answer. “Mammon?” They asked softly, “Are you there?” Y/N checked if the door was unlocked and, luckily, it was.

They slowly looked around the room and saw Mammon laying on his bed wrapped in a blanket. Y/N walked over to him and sat beside his bed, “It’s alright if you don’t want to say anything, but I’m still going to talk to you.” There was no response. “What Levi said earlier wasn’t true; for me it’s actually quite the opposite. Every time we hang out, I feel so delighted and carefree. You really make my life so much better just by being there. Back home in the human world, I would usually lock myself up in my room and only ever come out for food and to go to the bathroom. It was such a sad time in my life, I really felt detached from the rest of the world,” They stopped for a moment before picking back up again, “ But now that I’m here with you, I can’t leave. I just want to spend every second of my day with you, because you just make my life so much more exciting.”

Y/N stood up and turned towards the bed . They sat down beside Mammon and wrapped their arms around him. “Warm…You’re so warm and comforting,” They mumbled.

“I really appreciated it but,” Y/N looked up at the sound of his voice, “You really don’t have to lie to me just because Leviathan didn’t sugarcoat the truth for me.”

Y/N frowned, “You think that I was lying about something like that,” There was a hint of disappointment in their voice.

“It’s just like Levi said,” He sounded monotone and sad, a jarring difference from his usual bubbly personality, “I just make everyone else’s life a living nightmare.”

Y/N grabbed his face and put their knees on either side of his shoulders, they had enough of everyone being so mean to Mammon; even himself, “What Levi said is complete and utter bullshit and I don’t want you to think about yourself like that. Like I just said, you make my life _so much_ better and I would be a sad shell of a human without you.” 

Mammon looked up at Y/N with tears in his eyes, “Y-you don’t think I’m a h-horrible person tha-at makes every-ything worse?”

Y/N smiled, “Of course not, I really do care about you.” They took one of their shoulders away from beside his neck and laid down beside him. Wrapping one arm around him, Y/N snuggled closer into his chest and hoped that the world would be better for the both of them.

  
  



End file.
